Ask Doctor Who Characters Rewritten
by FREYA ASTRID NOVA
Summary: (PLEASE SEND QUESTIONS VIA PM) You wanna know why a certain Doctor Who character did what? Or what character likes what? You've come to the right place! Ask any question you want 'cause I can write any character. (I don't do old who or crossovers) Post as many questions you want when you want and I'll answer them that day! Enjoy! (I don't own Doctor Who)
1. Chapter 1

From Donna Tempus:

10th Doctor: How silly did you feel after finding out you were going all Oncoming Storm with an ordinary rabbit in 16th century England?

11th Doctor : Do you still like bananas?

Clara: When did you become a teacher at Coal Hill school?

Jack: What do you think about the Twelfth Doctor?

Rose: How is life in Pete's World?

* * *

"I didn't feel silly, I was just warning him. He understood." The Doctor said.

"It's probably because you are already silly." Clara said happily a smirk on her face.

"Yeah so you couldn't feel any sillier … ooh I like that word sillier. I think I'm going to use that more often!" the 11th Doctor proclaimed, twirling in a silly fashion.

"I'm not silly!" the 10th Doctor huffed.

"No he's not, he's a silly alien. It's a whole other category for him since he's an alienboy." Donna said smiling at the timelord.

"Donna you're not helping!" the 10th Doctor pouted back.

"Well if you feel that way, try saving your own backside spaceman!" Donna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Bananas are amazing! I'm offended that you think I don't like them!" the 11th Doctor said.

"They're good!" the 10th Doctor chimed in.

"And they're filled with potassium." The 9th Doctor said, joining the conversation.

"Mustn't forget the potassium. Loads of potassium in bananas!" The 10th Doctor said flashing a lunatic smile.

"One time I even tried fish custard with little bits of banana in it. It was heaven!" The Doctor yelled happily, jumping up and down like a kid at christmas.

"Just stop Doctor. Really, just stop." Amy proclaimed with a disgusted look on her face.

"That's just taking it too far." Rory said, agreeing with Amy.

"No but it was good. I suggest you try it, it tasted a bit like banana cake." the 11th Doctor announced as a large grin spread out on his face.

"Doctor please stop. I'm going to hurl on you if you don't stop." Amy announced as her face turned a little green.

"I started at teaching not too long ago … if you want to know exactly I'd have to say sometime after the Doctor's regeneration." Clara said.

"It's probably because you realized how good you were at telling people what to do." the 11th Doctor said, cutting into the conversation.

"Sit still and shut up. This is my question and I thank you very much if you wouldn't answer it for me." Clara answered back to the timelord.

"See that's what I'm saying!" the 11th Doctor announced as he pointed at the now very angered Clara.

"I will call River and tell her to come and shut you up!" Clara said as she walked briskly over to the Doctor with a stern expression on her face.

"No! Don't! Ok, I'll shut up … I will do anything just don't bring River back. I finally got away from her!" the 11th Doctor said with fear clearly in his voice.

"Oi! That's my daughter you're speaking about raggedy man." Amy said as she pulled out Rory's roman sword.

"Amy why do you have my sword?" Rory announced, confusion glazing his words like honey.

"If you hurt my baby I will make you regenerate. Even if you are my best friend. Got it!" Amy exclaimed to the Doctor, the sword pointed at him and a hardness in her tone that the Doctor knew well.

"Amelia I would never hurt River. Never ever! I love her so much I just don't like it when she forces me into handcuffs. I just got away from her trying to do that. Even the thought of her hurt breaks me and you know that I'd do anything in my power to make her happy." The 11th Doctor answered, his hands in the air in surrender and his tone truthful.

"Yeah you're right." Amy answered as she lowered the sword, knowing that the Doctor's words had sounded truthful.

"Now give me the sword. Easy does it Ames." Rory said as he pried the weapon out of her hands.

"Plus I don't see you complaining when she puts you in handcuffs." Amy said now smiling once again.

"She puts them on too tight and she just forces me to wear them. I don't get a say at all! Bloody woman! She's hell in high heels." The 11th Doctor complained, throwing his hands up for emphasis.

"Eh the 12th Doctor is alright. I've shagged with men older so I wouldn't mind. I love the scottish accent though. I do wonder if the Doctor will ever be american." Jack said as he questioned the Doctor.

"Why would I be american? What's the fun in that?" the 11th Doctor questioned back.

"You get more women's attention because it's a rare accent in the UK." Jack answered, obviously knowing because he had the experience.

"Why would I want that?" the 11th Doctor asked confused.

"Well why do you think?" Jack answered back as he smirked and winked at the Doctor.

"You know what never mind." the 11th Doctor answered back a lit blush reddening his cheeks, obviously knowing the answer.

"Pete's world is marvelous. Like I said a few questions back, I get to go on adventures with tentoo and I get to spend time with Tony. All in all it's pretty great." Rose said a smile set on her features and a content aura aura around her.


	2. Chapter 2

From: ErinKenobi2893 (Guest)

ErinKenobi2893:No problem, Rory. :-) I think you're awesome and people don't seem to realize that. People are idiots sometimes.

Doctor (any and/or all): I have a question. This morning I sort of intuited a deduction and asked someone a question about whether they were an auditory or a visual learner. It's not the sort of thing that would be considered offensive (I hope,) just a little weird, but it just slipped out like I couldn't control it! I can't really help that I reach these conclusions. I'm just naturally observant, I think. Any tips on how to control it when I'm about to ask someone something like that or for salvaging the situation once it's slipped out?

"This ErinKenobi2893 really knows what they're talking about. I think they're really sweet too. I understand the fact that people are idiots too, just look at the Doctor." Rory said as he smiled towards the Doctor, laughing at his own comment.

"Oi! Rory Williams, that's not true at all!" The 11th Doctor shouted as he hit Rory in the head with psychic paper, offended at the assumption.

"Sure it isn't. But still really at least someone is paying me some attention. The only three people that have even talked to me since I got her were my wife, River, and the Doctor. And the only thing the Doctor does when he talks to me is criticize me, and wack me on the head with the psychic paper. I never get acknowledge, I'm just an underdog. It's probably the reason I die so much." Rory answered sarcastically as he gestured to other people in the room with them.

"Well I wouldn't be the right person to ask. Donna says I can't even shut up." the 10th Doctor announced as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he can't. It's like he doesn't even think before he speaks! He's just a rude alienboy that doesn't know when to stop talking!" Donna said quite harshly, crossing her arms as she did.

"Same with our Doctor, he just won't stop rambling. Well except for that one time that River made him shut up by kissing him, but that's different." Amy said smirking at the fact that her own daughter could shut him up and turn him into a bumbling idiot by simply kissing him.

"Well what I always do when I slip up is I ramble on about random facts to distract them. It works every time!" the 11th Doctor said as he ignored Amy's comment trying his hardest not to blush.

"Pretty much the same with me, except I also insult them a few times too. It makes them forget all about it because they end up confused. Humans! So easily confused. Humans have such small minds." the 10th Doctor said as he flicked Donna's forehead to prove his point.

"Oi, watch it spaceman!" Donna shouted as she smacked the Doctor in the arm in anger.

"Stop being rude Doctor, I will put you in the corner if you don't." Clara announced with a harsh tone making her way over to the Doctor.

"You can't put me in the corner?! Are you insane!" the 10th Doctor said as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Don't doubt me Doctor, I will." Clara answered, standing her ground.

"No you won't." The 10th Doctor answered back in a pompous attitude.

"You want to test that theory?" Clara asked, raising her eyebrow and daring him to try.

"Not really no, I wouldn't." The 10th Doctor said his voice now wavering in fear of her threat.

"Good, now stay put, I've got my eyes on you. You insult us or move one inch off that seat I will do it." Clara announced staring at the Doctor, not even moving away from him.

"She will, trust me, she's done it to me before. It's super boring." The 11th Doctor said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance as he complained.


End file.
